In general, cloud computing is a computing paradigm in which tasks are assigned to a combination of connections, software, or services accessed over a network. This network of connections, software, and services is collectively known as a “cloud.” Cloud computing typically provides an on-demand, scalable service for an infrastructure, platform, or application based on an on-premise or off-premise, pays-as-you-go operational model.
Cloud computing can be used by an enterprise in a number of ways. In one way, an enterprise may adopt a cloud computing solution to build data centers that store and house data and applications used by the enterprise in a private cloud. In another way, an enterprise may adopt a cloud computing solution to provide a resource-as-a-service in a public cloud.